1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulb socket, and more particularly to a bulb socket that has two ridges and a compression tab to securely hold a bulb in the bulb socket.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional energy saving bulb is used with a bulb socket. The energy saving bulb has a base and two mounting legs. The mounting legs extend out from the base and each mounting leg has a distal end and an enlarged member formed on the distal end. The bulb socket is hollow, is mounted on ceiling or wall and has an inner surface and two curved slots defined through the bulb socket. Each slot has two ends, an inlet hole and a locking recess. The inlet and locking recesses are defined respectively in the ends. The inlet hole is larger than the enlarged member. Extending the mounting legs respectively through the inlet holes in the curved slots and rotating the energy saving bulb relative to the bulb socket cause the enlarged members to be locked in the locking recesses so that the energy saving bulb is installed in the bulb socket.
However, inadvertent external force such as quake may rotate the energy saving bulb in the bulb socket and cause the mounting legs to fall out of the curved slots through the inlet holes and therefore result in the detachment of the energy saving bulb from the bulb socket.
To solve the problem of the unexpected detachment of the energy saving bulb from the bulb socket, a lock assembly to lock the energy saving bulb on the bulb socket was developed. The lock assembly has a recess formed in the bulb socket and a locking slide slidably mounted on the base of the energy saving bulb and engaging the recess when the energy saving bulb is installed in the bulb socket. However, the structure of the lock assembly is complicated and increases the cost of the energy saving bulb with the locking slide which customers adopting the bulb socket must use exclusively.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a bulb socket to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.